teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Pact
"Alpha Pact" is the eleventh episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 12, 2013. Synopsis With the threat growing far more personal and time running out on innocent lives, Scott is forced to make a difficult choice in order to save both friends and family while, at the same time, Derek and Peter try to figure out how to save Cora's life. Recap Cast Staring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin Co-Starring *Shantal Nyree Rhodes as Danielle *Jim Hoffmaster as Painter Quotes :Rafael: Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him? :Stiles: I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours. :Rafael: Is he drinking again? :Stiles: What do you mean, again? He never had to stop. :Rafael: But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to? :Stiles: All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U." ---- :Isaac: Cora She's dying, isn't she? :Derek: I don't know. :Isaac: So what are you gonna do? :Derek: I don't know. :Isaac: Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer. Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely? :Derek: Maybe. I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her. :Isaac: There's no time! The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing. ---- :Rafael: Oh, just perfect. A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm? :Stiles: If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid. ---- :Rafael: You know something that could help us find your dad? :Stiles: If I did, why would I not tell you? :Rafael: If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you? :Stiles: So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you? :Rafael: First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you. :Stiles: Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it. :Rafael: Are you doing this on purpose? ---- :Isaac: Peter, about the Argents Not to bring up uncomfortable memories; wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and they burned you alive? ---- :Jennifer: Argent... The French word for silver. Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend... When it's not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves but the family. ---- :Stiles: You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them? :Chris: I'm carrying a .45. ---- :Danielle: Lydia, after seeing her notebook full of tree drawings Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues. ---- :Derek: Where is she? :Stiles: Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom. :Derek: She took her? :Stiles: Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion. Soundtrack *Genius - DJ Brownie VS Paul Grogan *Broken - S. Carey *Start of Time - Gabrielle Aplin Category:Season Three Episodes